Plug-in hybrid-electric vehicles (PHEV) and battery electric vehicles (BEV) include a traction battery for powering the vehicle. The vehicle can be coupled to an external power source to charge the traction battery. The vehicle may support wireless charging of the traction battery. Wireless charging is accomplished by the use of coils in the charging system and the vehicle. Power is inductively transferred from the charging system to the vehicle through the coils. Alignment of the charging coils may be accomplished by a variety of methods. Some systems may rely on the driver to align the charging coils. For example, the charging system may include a coil in the floor of a charge station. The vehicle may include a coil on an underside of the vehicle that may be in proximity to the floor coil when the vehicle is positioned in the charge station. Effectiveness of the charging may depend on the relative alignment of the coils.